Little Things
by Missie DuCaine
Summary: BobbySt. John It's the little things that make you love someone.


_The X-Men movies belong to both Marvel and Paramount, not me. I made no money off this, and will never make any money off this. _

_Written before the third movie, though you could make it work with both. Sort of. Not really. Pre-third movie._

"Bloody hell," Bobby groaned, flopping down on their double bed with a crash. Well, more of a _bounce, _really, and it wasn't a double bed so much as it was two single beds shoved together and frozen underneath to keep them in place. "I think I died out there, and just haven't had the good sense to lie down somewhere yet."

"You're laying down now," St. John pointed out, practically bouncing into the room. .

Bobby just made a nonsensical noise, and waved a hand. He was dead tired, and the other was bouncing around like a jackrabbit on crack.

Not that he _minded_, especially. He would rather have hyper-St. John than _no_ St. John any day. He'd had almost a _year_ of no St. John, while his flameflowing flaming boyfriend had vented some of his rage at humanity with the Brotherhood. To be honest, Bobby couldn't even _blame_ St. John for that decision, not really. Sure, he hadn't agreed, and still wasn't pleased that he'd done it, but he understood. St. John had faced some pretty bad abuse at the hands of humans, and Bobby's own brother had been pretty damn harsh, not to mention that Bobby had been going through the "idiot lame-brain phase" of his life, where he'd thought it was a _good_ idea to date Rogue and keep St. John and himself a secret.

Well, that had _lost_ him the one person he really loved, and acceptable straight-sex couple be damned, he was already a mutant, he might as well add 'homosexual' to the growing list of reasons he wasn't normal.

So he'd fought long and hard, he'd battled and strained, and he'd finally told everyone that he was gay, he loved St. John who had betrayed them, and he was proud of it.

Marie had been pissed, and he couldn't blame her. Everyone had been shocked that straight-laced Bobby could be gay, but they had slowly accepted it. Some of the guys really dug into him for awhile, mocking his masculinity for it, but Scott had set a hand on his shoulder one evening, and said softly, "I'll look the other way." And Logan, standing beside their fearless leader, arms crossed, jaws locked so hard there was a tic in his cheek, nodded. "I'm around if you need help," he said.

So Bobby froze a couple of the idiots, but for the most part, he decided that he could be the bigger man, and started ignoring them, hanging out instead with the girls (who apparently found the idea of him and St. John adorable, and started creating _Romeo and Juliet_-esque plots for how they were to get back to together) and with the teachers, who were more than willing to accept his company. Apparently the teachers were impressed with his 'mature attitude', and next thing Bobby knew, he was being handed a leather suit and told to come along on missions.

On one of those missions, Bobby had found a surprise waiting for him.

Bobby had always been looking for the opportunity to get St. John back, to try and convince him to come back. Thus far, he hadn't been so successful, but he was determined to not give up. He knew that St. John _had_ to have heard about his coming-out, he was fairly sure Charles had even told Magneto, which was a little creepy, but he almost expected it, and so he shrugged and accepted it.

But when they'd touched down beside the 'emergency beacon' that had been triggered, one of the ones Charles had had installed around the country so that any mutant in trouble who knew of them could come and trigger them for help, they'd found something none of them had been expecting.

Lying unconscious on the leaf strewn floor was St. John.

Bobby had rushed to his side, checking desperately for life, not even noticing that there was a note set on top of his chest. It was Scott who noticed that, picking up the note to read it as Logan warily looked around the clearing, checking for any others. Essentially, the note said that Magneto had heard - through Charles, just as Bobby had expected - about Bobby's lifestyle choices and the persecution he was facing for it without even his lover there to comfort and help. Magneto had said, simply, that he regretted he himself hadn't had the courage or fortitude to do that, and wasn't about to let another couple fall apart because someone in it was being pigheaded. He'd sedated St. John and put him there to be found.

He had also given Charles his love.

So when St. John had woken up a few hours later in the infirmary, a sleeping Bobby squeezing his hand even in sleep, his reaction had been similar to Bobby's of right now.

Tossing an arm over his eyes, he'd sighed, "Bloody hell," then proceeded to shake Bobby awake and demand to know if the rumours were true.

When a still sleepy and slightly disoriented Bobby had assured him that they were, St. John had kissed the other firmly, and demanded they return to their old bedroom. Now.

Things went fast after that, comparatively. Pioter moved out gracefully, smiling to himself the entire time. St. John's stuff was pulled out of the boxes in Bobby's closet, two beds were shoved together, frozen, then resheeted to fit two people.

After a while, St. John started joining the others for missions, which was how they'd ended up here, today.

"Friends of Humanity suck," St. John announced suddenly, bounding over to the bed and jumping on it, bouncing as Bobby groaned. "Don't like them at all."

"Why are you so _awake_?" Bobby groaned, peering up at the other balefully. "I _know_ you used your powers as much as I did... maybe more."

"I had coffee," St. John nodded, as though that were the answer to every question.

"So?" Bobby sighed, yawning.

"Coffee equals a nap in a mug!" St. John insisted, bouncing again. "So... I can go get you a mug of coffee?"

"No," Bobby sighed, and reached out blindly for a minute, arm flailing as he looked for St. John. When finally he hooked it around the other's waist, Bobby tugged him forward, letting the other bounce down on his chest. "Coffee just puts me to sleep anyway, I might as well cut out the middle man. I am tired, I want to sleep, and you are going to cuddle with me to keep me above room temperature."

St. John rolled his eyes, but snuggled up under his boyfriend-fiancé -common law husband's chin. The title really only depended on what mood they were in, but they filed their taxes jointly, taught psychics together, and had the papers filed to adopt the sweetest little Indian baby mutant girl anyone had ever seen - except for, of course, her birth parents, who thought the literal third eye on her forehead was taking the _bindi _just a little too far.

"Aren't we going to take off the leather?" he asked at last, peering up at Bobby.

"No," Bobby muttered. "Too tired."

St. John rolled his eyes again. "I bet Scott makes Logan take _his_ leather uniform off before he gets in bed."

"I bet Logan makes Scott strip before they're even fully in the room," Bobby muttered, eyes closed, sleepily.

"Smart man," St. John grinned.

"Hush," Bobby muttered, swatting at him sleepily, and missing entirely.

"Love you," St. John murmured, closing his own eyes in at attempt to at least _fake_ sleep, for Bobby's sake.

"Mm, you too," Bobby murmured, almost lost. "Night."


End file.
